FIREWORKS
by reeyachan
Summary: Machi waits for that one 'something' she has been seeing once a year for the past 4 years not knowing how it happened and who made- rather, makes - it happen. A shortfic on HisoxMachi for the New Year's!


A/N: I needed to write something romantic, okay? I'm too lazy to think of OCs so, might as well make good use of Togashi's two precious unrequited lovers in the series. Hihi. Sorry. Read this is in secret for Machi might hunt you down XD My New Year's fanfic offer.

I need more girl power in HxH universe for a little romance! I couldn't think of a good _romantic_ plot for Senritsu (Leorio or Kurapika, maybe), Pakunoda's dead (and she solely belongs to Danchou), I still haven't fully absorbed Shizuku's character (of course when you write about a character, you _have_ to _be_ the character), and Machi belongs to Hisoka lol so… *looks at Kurapika*

Kurapika: _Don't you dare!_

Fufufu XD Please enjoy! And I hope you absorb its _romantic_ feel (_ewch_ lol)

DISCLAIMER: Togashi's characters, my idea.

* * *

**FIREWORKS**

December 31, 11:47PM – The clattered streets of Ryuusegai is as normal as any other day, and any other night. It was quiet, other than the sound of running, snickering children playing pranks to bystanders, the sound of bottles of beer clashing and drunken people chattering at the local, and only, bar in the city, and the sound of small bazookas being blasted by people who wanted to somehow celebrate tonight–the end of the year and the start of another year.

Citizens of Ryuusegai usually, and genuinely, do not celebrate any holidays at all. Well, except for their independence and every time they are 'given' something from the mafia. For them, holidays for most of the countries in the world are mere ordinary days. They have no reason to celebrate. Why would they? They have their own. It is for the people to decide whether they want to celebrate or not. Some do–especially the coming year. Christmas, they do not celebrate, ever, but the New Year, they wanted to. Those small bazookas are hand-made by people from scraps of metal and gun powder. They learned how to celebrate the New Year because of what they call 'explosions' they hear from the far ends of the country. When they are fired, they sound like gunshots, plain and out of life. But for them, it's the sound of a new beginning.

_Another year, huh?_ Machi thought as she sat by the balcony of her room, motionless, eyes at the sky, ears listening to the sound from all over the city below. She was quietly seated there for almost 3 hours now, not moving a body part other than her eyes which shifts from the clock to the sky again, as if she was waiting for something. She turned her eyes at the clock again. _11:50. Ten more minutes._ Her eyes shifted towards the sky again, searching beyond the stars.

Three shots of bazookas were heard as the long hand of the clock ticked for another minute. The New Year's a few minutes away but it felt like forever for the pink haired Spider. The Ryodan as a whole do not celebrate the festive coming of the New Year, but they have had the habit of greeting each other first thing in the morning or on the eve through the phone if they do not have a mission. Thing is, since they started the formation of the Genei Ryodan a couple of years back, they would chance upon a country that celebrates the New Year. Shalnark, being the person who does research about a certain unfamiliar event, got used to greeting everyone in the Troupe each time the year ends and begins, and since then, other members also started greeting him back with a Happy New Year, adding the phrase "Another year, another steal". Even Kuroro greets them back when they greet him. Only Hisoka does not communicate with them during everything. _He just appears whenever Danchou calls the Troupe for an assignment._

Machi cursed her brain for thinking about that one person she swore she wouldn't think about, not even for a second. She thought of calling her Danchou for a greeting but decided to save it for tomorrow. She had greeted a Happy New Year to nobody but Kuroro Lucifer. She feels like it is an important job for the legs of the Spider to greet their head. Machi never greets anyone unless they greeted her first. Shalnark called earlier. She was sure Shizuku would call later, and the rest, well they would be seeing each other tomorrow so…

_Riiiiinnnnngggggg…_

Machi blinked and listened to the sound again, it came from inside her room. When it rang again, she stood up and walked towards her bed, hoisting her phone on the dresser while glancing at the clock. _11:58PM._ "Shizuku," she answered, already knowing the person who called.

"Machi, ano…" Shizuku answered from the other line, sounding like she was thinking. "I need to tell you something before I forget about it again."

"What's that?"

"Happy New Year," Shizuku greeted thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Happy New Year. See you tomorrow, Shizuku," Machi greeted back and answered the usual way she talks, cold and nonchalant, but she means it anyway.

"Okay. Bye," Shizuku replaced the call instantly, as if she just called to inquire something and hang up when she received her answer.

The pink haired Spider placed her phone back on the dresser and looked at the clocked again. _11:59._ This unfamiliar feeling of giddiness suddenly ran through every nerve in her body and she was excited. She knows, but she wouldn't admit it. Machi walked towards the balcony immediately with huge steps and leaned on the railings, standing straight and looking at the sky–ready for her dancing stars.

The clock ticked and 30 seconds passed since 11:59. She could tell for her earshot was focused on the time giver. She subconsciously raised herself using her toes and gripped the railings tighter. _15 seconds, 15 seconds more._ Her heartbeat grew fast, and faster by the second. _10 seconds, _she thought as she pursed her lips. _5 seconds… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

And there, from the horizon, red, gold, silver, copper, green, and purple colors scattered beautifully like the stars in the sky, forming any shape and staying like that for 3 seconds. They continued to fire with the sweetest New Year sound she has been hearing for four years–five years that midnight. The dancing fires that flew from the ground sparkled in the sky and reflected in her somnolent indigo eyes. She has been seeing the fireworks at the beginning of every year, at exactly 12mn, for the past 4 years. She knows Ryuusegai could not produce its own fire cracking instruments, and she knows the fireworks were not coming from this city at all, but she has a strong connection to it. Year by year since four years ago, she feels, and instinct tells her, that the fireworks really are for her. Machi has considered that thought immature and pointless and nonsense, but, also, year by year since four years ago, the last set of fireworks were proof enough for it to be called hers, and for her _only_.

A smug curve formed on the corner of her lips but it was replaced with a smile so pure and genuine when she once again saw the gold colored firework form the word "For", followed by a mix of red and gold firework that formed the word "Machi" for five consistent years today. Now, for five years, the New Year's fireworks from the horizon belong to her, _only_ to her.

* * *

The view of Machi smiling with sparkling eyes, looking at the colored sky, with her pale face also colored with the reflection of a thousand different coloured fire crackers was again enough for the year. Hisoka sat on the railing of an apartment two blocks away from Machi's house–no lights were on; he was covered with the shadow of another building in front of where he is–while watching with amazed eyes at his smiling pink haired damsel. He only get to see this once a year for the past 4 years, he might as well cherish the moment. At least the fireworks were enough to gather all her attention to nothing but the sky. And this year was another success. He hasn't been failing in all of his attempts to see that smile from Machi once in a year for five consecutive years. The latter is not aware of the magician's doing and she does not suspect at all–at least not towards him.

Hisoka chuckled inwardly and hoisted his phone from his pocket, opening a text message from his good friend, Illumi saying 'Let me remind you, though. You should still pay me for the fireworks display.' The magician laughed a little and replied 'Okay okay~ 'Till next year, ne ^^'

Illumi then replied 'You're consistent, Hisoka. But I'll double the price. Dealing with fireworks is a pain.'

The magician smiled and looked ahead again. Machi was already gone and the sky was quiet. Hisoka looked up, still with that curve formed on the corner of his lips, and thought, _Another year, huh?_

**END.**

* * *

Ree-chan: Did you get it? Did you get it? Aaaahh~ That was pretty. My heart fluttered with delight ^_^

Killua: So that's why aniki isn't home during New Year's Eve since I was five.

Ree-chan: Gyiiii~~~ *snickers*

Killua: *glares* Why?

Ree-chan: So you do wait for him during New Year's Eve? Gyiiihihi.

Killua: *blinks and looks away* W-Wha– No way in hell!

Ree-chan: Gyiihihi. Whatever you saaaayyyy~~~ ^_^ **REVIEW PLEASE!** *bows90degrees*

Killua: I just noticed, that's all!

Ree-chan: Whatever you saaaayyy~~~ ^_^


End file.
